Sotamaru Kegashi
Name Sotamaru Last Name Kegashi IMVU Name MadeltInkami Nicknames Sota, Sota the 7th, Marahito Kitsune, Elder Sota, Elder Sage Sota, Elder Seventh Age 20 05/29 Gender Male Race / Ethnicity Human Religion Inarism Height 6FT Weight 190lbs Appearance Sotamaru is a tall white haired, blue eyed man of average body type. He's often seen in long black robes, with a large black beaded necklace around his neck. He is usually pretty approachable with his black robes and sharp claws being the only two features that may turn some away at first glance. Eye colour Icy blue Scars / Tattoos N/A Blood type O Behaviour/Personality Sota can be arrogant at times, He is a very silver tongued person with a charming attitude. Though his presence can often result in interesting conversations and situations other times he can be standoffish, his pride is also a common problem for him. Nindo N/A Relationship N/A Occupation Elder Affiliation Marahito Village at the foot of the Inari Mountains Element Lightning Element II Unknowns Advanced Nature Darkness Energy Color Dark Gray Weapon of Choice Scythe Claws Allies/Enemies N/A Background The tale of Sotamaru the 7th Sotamaru was born to Matsu and Shikyo Kegashi on May 29th, XXXX in Marahito Village . He was the youngest of their seven children and as a result was given the nickname, Sota the 7th, by the other villagers. Growing up Sotamaru seemed to be no different than the other children he was so often compared to, yet the adults of his village always felt there was something off about him. In a village of very dark haired/eyed people he seemed a bit oddly placed, considering his hair was white and his eyes were a cold icy blue. To the ignorant these differences meant nothing, but to the followers of Inari, these were signs that the boy was spiritually bound to the fox deity. Many, afraid of him, treated him differently simply because they did not understand why he was the only one of his kind, while others embraced his differences. As the years passed, Sota's blending in problem didn't give way, but at the age of 17 he was given the responsibility of protecting the village's flocks from natural predators. By this time his canines had become fangs, his fingernails became claws, and his sense of smell was unmatched amongst men, making him more than a match for the predators lurking in the nearby woods. One night when threads of fate grew weary..Sotamaru..saw something that perhaps he shouldn't have. His eyes fell upon true power, one that he felt draw to..only for it to disappear before him. Nearly driven insane with desire for the power he witnessed, Sotamaru sought out it's source. His journey led him to a man, an elder who after hearing Sota's story..explained to him that the power he sought could no longer be found. Questions about his difference had always haunted Sotamaru, but he could never seem to get any answers..upon asking the elder about his past, the truth began to unravel. As an infant Sotamaru was born cold and his heart was still, in desperation, his parents took him to their village elder who was the only living man who was old enough to recall the age of Inari, a time when their village had been blessed with the presence of the goddess. Fearing he could do nothing himself to save young Sota, the elder played "The Call of Magic" a song that was once believed to be the favorite song of the fox deity Inari, one she could not resist leaving her mountain tops for. The song summoned the goddess and as she touched the child life returned to him but life was not all Inari left him with, this night was the night Sotamaru became the spiritual companion of the fox deity Inari. The old man told Sota that the only way he could finally be reunited with the deity who gave him life..was to become skilled enough in the art of Sound to learn the song named "The Call of Magic" . Seeing the desperation in the boy's eyes, and being reminded of the young couple who came to him all those years ago, the old man agreed to allow Sota to tap into his knowledge of the art of Sound. With his new talent, Sotamaru set out to find Inari in her current form, rumor has it she resides in a village hidden in the belly of the mountains. Roleplay Selection (Section for you to add links to roleplays that you have participated in) Approved By ( Admins will fill this out once they have approved your Profile) Category:Information Category:Character Category:Kurobara